


Lonely

by kxro_2



Series: Crack and Parody [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Loneliness, Multi, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, Thanos Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2
Summary: Thanos Car was loved, but his romantic life lacked. Despite being happy, he didn't feel complete





	Lonely

 

Fast, luscious and big. That's how most people described him. He was the utter definition of beauty. Not a frown was to be found whenever he entered the room. Most gazes lingered on his body and whispers of amazement were to be heard from a distance. All eyes would be on him. Why? Because he was Thanos Car.

  
Thanos had it good in his life. Despite being a mere pickup truck, everybody loved him. He was easy to get along with, tall, and most of all, nobody had ever seen a car that could fucking talk. It never got old when he broke down doors to enter the bar and buy the pretty girls, or boys, a drink. The playful flirting here and there was fun, though he didn't just let anybody inside of him. Only a few people had messed with his equipment; getting to caress his steering wheel and rub on his gear shift while riding him to town. Those people were some that he held dear to his heart. Like Tony Stark.

  
Ah, that man. He was one of the few people in life that he actually admired. Tony had gotten to touch him in one or more occasion when his engines were acting funny. He left him feeling new after a bit of tampering, and god did he enjoy all the time he spent with him. Maybe a few excuses were made just to have him check up on him, but it never went further than that, unfortunately. As much as Thanos offered to give Tony more rides, he was always rejected. The admiration was still kept strong, though.

  
Tony had a wife. It was disheartening to be left with only a one night drive when he craved more, but it was understandable and hoped he had a nice day. Despite the crave, he kept looking for other people. Although not many options were open, he never stopped looking. Afterall, wouldn't it be strange to literally date a car? That was next next level shit people were sane enough to stray from. Yeah, he got the attention, but really. Thanos Car was lonely.

  
Befriending was another story. He was loved in that aspect, despite lacking a romantic or sexual love life. Like all men, perhaps he could settle in with someone. It was almost frustrating as years past and he still couldn't get a romantic buddy. Was this time to do some random stupid shit for attention? Probably so.

  
Thanos Car had himself tinted pink just recently. His body glimmered underneath the rays of the sun, like he was some sort of gem. A large wig was glued to the roof, gently swaying in the wind. He was beautiful. He felt beautiful and most of all, he felt sexy. Was this attention seeking enough?  Would anybody be attracted to him now? There were even trunk installations to allow them buns to appear larger, so someone had to take bait.

  
Perhaps...it wasn't a great idea. Attention was what he got, but not in the way he wanted.

  
Thanos Car was lonely.

 


End file.
